


Call it inevitable

by breath_of_mine (tsundanire)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Karl Urban, Mentions of homophobia, Professor Quinto, student chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prompt: Professor!Quinto and Student!Chris. For Pintopalooza '11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This thing turned out waaaay different than the way I started it out. But all in all I am happy with the progress that I made XD. The poem is by Maya Angelou and is available in its entirety here --> http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/maya_angelou/poems/496 
> 
> Really want to thank Beederiffic for all the glorious hand holding through this whole damn thing. This one is for you BB!! <3
> 
> Reposting Edit: I did enjoy writing the heck out of this one. Partly because it was the first ever Pinto I'd ever written and posted. But also partly because it was a hilariously porny dynamic and I needed it in my life. Frankly I still do.... Anyhow, enjoy~

1.  
  
Zach knew many things about books... He knew many things about teaching, and he even knew many things about his students.  
  
However, Zach’s eyes flicked across one student’s, Chris Pine was still a puzzle he had yet to crack and understand.   
  
Just when Zach thought he had Chris somewhat down, the boy would go and do something, or say something too completely through him off.   
  
Like the other day for instance, Zach was sitting down having a Chai tea, when Chris drops his bag at his table, settling into the opposite chair. He then spent at least 3 minutes just watching him drink his Chai, until Zach finally said something.   
  
“Is there something I can help you with Mr. Pine?”  
  
Zach’s brow arched upwards, waiting for a response.   
  
Chris tapped a finger to his chin, then shrugged and pulled out a book. Ah, the poetry assignment. Wait a minute...  Why the heck is he doing that here? At this particular table?   
  
Zach looked around. There were at least ten other free tables, with much more space than this one provided. That being said, Zach looked back at Chris who seemed very intent on the Silvia Plath he was reading.   
  
A moment of silence passed between them, before Zach sighed and began to gather his things.   
  
“Nice to see you again Mr. Pine. I’ll see you later in class.”  
  
Zach made to stand, but Chris stood up as well, his hand lightly touching Zach’s.   
  
“Ah-Wait. Could I..? I mean... Would it be possible to...? Ah... Have you stay a bit longer? I enjoy your company.”  
  
Zach tilted his head, not really following the same thoughts Chris seemed to be having.   
  
“Mr. Pine... I don’t follow. I was having a tea. You thrust your... attention to my table. Companionable silence ensued. I have however finished said tea, and would like to get back to my office to mark. Unless of course you would rather not receive a grade on that last paper you handed in?”  
  
Chris’ cheeks blossomed like cherries in the spring. He plopped his noticeably plump behind back in the seat and focused his line of sight to anywhere but Zach himself.   
  
“Sorry Sir, of course Sir. Have a good afternoon then...” Chris immediately returned to his novel.  
  
Zach hmmed in response and tottered off, his mind boggled by the strange young man. Oh he knew flirtation when he saw it.  
  
He wasn't cocky in the least, but Zach knew that he still was one of the better looking Professors at this particular establishment. And beyond that, he’d had to swat away his fair share of ogling fan girls... and boys... Zach winced.   
  
Usually his private life was just that, private. But somehow, it was made quite known that he was more partial to men.   
The moment that news spread like wild fire, Zach had to pull out the big guns (Such as the rather handsome dean Karl Urban.) and stop the younglings from humping his legs like dogs in heat.   
  
In any case, he often had to remind young pups like Chris what their place was in his class. And that place was not in his lap.   
Although thinking back, Zach could see himself submitting to the younger one’s affections. Letting those full plump lips trail down his chest... That sinful tongue doing inhuman things to his cock.   
  
The swell in his pants had Zach nearly run the rest of the way to his office.  
  
  
  
2.  
  
Chris stared at the ceiling of the library. From his laying position on the ground, he could see every pattern and every mark that covered the white stucco ceiling.   
  
He was in that back corner that no one ever goes. Mostly because it’s dark and damp, and smells like old books. Old wet books. That and this was the obscure poetry section.   
  
Chris’ eyes shut tight, as he palmed his cock. The tip was leaking into his cotton boxers, but Chris honestly couldn’t care less.   
He was still fully clothed, not even the tight denim able to stop the extensive arousal that he felt at the thought of Professor Quinto. Chris had started making weekly trips to this section of the library before his classes with Zach.   
  
Biting his lip to stifle a moan, Chris continued to work his thick length beneath the coarse fabric of his pants. He thought of Zach’s pouty lips wrapped tightly around him, sucking on him as if that was his life’s purpose. He pictured the older man’s body hovering over him, his deep throaty voice nearly sending him over the edge.   
  
That was until he opened his eyes, hand still moving swiftly over his erection, and his eyes locked with the dark molten chocolate of his Professor’s.  
  
“Mr. Pine. Care to explain what on earth you think you are doing?”   
  
For his part, Zach looked calm and composed, but Chris could see that the man was shaken by what he saw. Some kid having the guts to just rub himself off in a public University library... Honestly...  
  
Chris was slightly dazed, his hand still hovering over the firm outline of his very firm, very hard shaft. The Professor inhaled deeply, almost as if trying to compose himself. And Chris saw this as the opportunity that it was.   
  
His hand continued its loving caress with renewed vigour, watching his Professor’s eyes fill with lust, then uncertainty, and a plethora of other emotions. It was obvious that Zach was stuck. On one hand, Chris was sure he would have been quite the display right now, all flushed and panting, bucking into his hand.  
  
And yet on the other hand, they had a student/Professor relationship, which was hovering over a line.   
  
“...Chris...”   
  
That one whispered word, like a prayer on Zach’s lips, was all it took to send Chris over the edge. Eyes rolling back, toes curling, and hips bouncing off the floor as waves of pleasure crashed over him.   
When he could finally open his eyes again, Zach was gone.  
  
  
  
3.  
  
“We are weaned from our timidity; In the flush of love's light; we dare be brave; And suddenly we see; that love costs all we are; and will ever be. Yet it is only love; which sets us free.”   
  
Zach paused and looked up at his students. Half seemed bored enough to fall asleep, while the other half were raptly paying attention to his every word.   
  
“Assignment for this week. I want a full three page discussion on what this simple paragraph might mean. This is an opinionated essay, so there won’t be marks docked for right or wrong. I simply want to know what you are all thinking. Any questions? No? Good. You are free to go.”  
  
Zach went back to his desk, and began clearing everything up. Packed his papers and prepared to run out of the class and home to a nice cold gin and tonic.  
  
That plan however was delayed by four persistent students, queuing up at his desk with various questions about the assignment. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he patiently answered everyone.   
  
Just when he thought he was home free, solid shinning blue eyes accompanied by a stunning body stood at his desk. A moment of terse silence reigned between them, till Zach realized there was no one but them in the room. Zach closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and tried to relax a little.   
  
“Professor, I-...”  
  
Zach stopped Chris with a hand motion.   
  
“Don’t say anything Mr. Pine. We can simply forget what happened last week, and move on from here. Consider this a free pass... But listen to me very clearly when I say.... That cannot happen again.”   
  
Zach’s voice was cold, and very unnerving even to himself. But if he wanted to make any progress, he needed to set the boundaries straight   
before any further lines are crossed. He knew now that he had a soft spot for the boy. And looking up he could see why.   
  
Chris wore every emotion on his sleeve. Even now he was oozing disappointment, sorrow, loss, heartbreak, anger, and even beneath all of that there was still lust. Deep and forbidden swirling in those bright pools of light he calls eyes.   
  
Zach could almost see straight into Chris’ soul if he tried. He lowered his head again, not knowing what he would do if he continued looking. He didn’t look up until after he heard feet shuffling out of the class and the door slamming on its hinges.   
  
  
4.   
  
Zach thought he had understood every poem he had ever read to his class. He had heard so many opinions, and he thought he could even relate to the romance of it all. Yet now, he was second guessing everything.   
  
This was more than puppy love... Or even a simple crush. This thing between him and Chris.  
  
It wasn’t even a thing either. It was this great magnetic pull that no matter what happened between them brought them back together over and over.   
  
Zach refused to make any moves on the younger one. And Chris never attempted anything in front of Zach again. Or at least, Zach never caught him on his frequent trips to the back section of the library again.  
  
Chris’ scent had long since faded, but Zach still managed to cum so hard when he was back there. On his knees in the same spot Chris had been.  
  
Remembering the panting and barely audible moans, watching the lithe young body nearly convulse on the ground. Zach had nearly pounced and tugged both their cocks together.   
  
But what always sent him over that pleasurable line, was remembering how Chris looked when he came. Head and back arched off the ground, the trembling sighs and gasps....   
  
“Ah-ah fuuuck Chrisss....”  
  
As Zach pumped himself to completion, ribbons of cum coated the floor. He didn’t even care anymore. All he wanted now was Chris in his arms, sated and happy.   
  
He rested his head against the bookshelf, sighing in disgust with himself, agony of not being able to be near Chris, and frustration over not being able to control himself.   
  
He barely even knew Chris and yet... He felt that tug again. He wasn’t in love. But it was certainly more than lust. As if fate or destiny had their hands in his life and he had no choice but to follow, or drown.   
  
  
5.  
  
“Alright everyone. Before you leave, please drop off your finished assignments at my desk. And have a lovely weekend all!”   
This was it. Zach finally had a few days to be away from Chris and have a chance to recover. Not just for his dick’s sake (which had been   
rubbed raw by this point), but for a chance to rebuild the student/teacher relationship they had broken.   
  
Once the class was empty, Zach happily hummed a tune to himself and packed his things. This elated mood continued well into the car ride home, through horrid traffic, and finally into his kitchen for dinner.   
  
When everything was done for the evening, Zach poured himself a full glass of some new Pinot he found at the store, and got to work on marking.   
  
It was well over an hour into his work when the doorbell rang. Startled out of his stupor, Zach looked at the clock. 1 o’clock in the morning?   
  
Who on Earth would be visiting him then?   
  
Getting up, Zach took a long sip from his glass and made his way to the door. Unlocking and opening it a crack, Zach peered into the night.   
  
There was Chris, looking down and swaying a little.   
  
“Chris...? What on Earth are you doing-...”   
  
Chris lifted his face, his beautiful face. But something wasn’t right. Zach gasped and ushered Chris quickly inside.   
  
It was almost worse to look at in the light. There were a few gashes and bruises. Chris’ lip was split and bleeding. He was holding his right arm, which was hanging limp at his side.   
  
“Oh my God Chris! What happened?!”   
  
Zach shepherded him into the living room, pushing aside his paperwork to make room for the young man.   
  
“I...Ugh... I don’t really even know... I just... I mean... He uh... Argh.”   
  
Chris began pacing around the room frustrated with himself, while all Zach wanted to do was take care of the young thing. It made him ache a little inside.   
  
He’d already even pulled out the first aid kit.   
  
“Chris please... Will you let me take a look at the wounds? Make sure that they won’t get infected?”  
  
“I... It’s all my fault...”   
  
Zach pulled Chris easily to sit on the couch, and settled on his knees in front. This way he could accurately assess what needed to be done.  
  
“I don’t understand Chris... Help me understand... What happened?”   
  
He pulled out a sanitizing wipe, and very gently wiped at Chris’ wounds. Chris gave a somewhat contented sigh, relaxing a little into his Professor’s care, and finally delved into the tale.  
  
“I was out with some friends tonight. They said I seemed so... avoidant lately. I told them it was because I really had to focus on my grades.”   
  
Zach snorted a little on the inside. Chris was the last person who needed to focus on his grades. He had the highest mark in the class, and from what Zach heard, it continued like that into most of his classes. But Zach thought it prudent to keep his mouth shut in the mean time.   
  
“I know you know that isn’t the real reason. But it was the only answer I could give them. I didn’t want anyone to think you were doing anything wrong. It’s just me... Me and my silly school boy crush I guess.”   
  
Chris appeared angry at himself and looked anywhere but Zach’s face.   
  
“Anyways, I decided to go out with them, and they all had a little too much to drink. I didn’t have anything. I figured I would be the D.D. this evening. Two of the guys lived on Res, and I offered to drive the other home, or call him a cab.”   
  
Chris looked down at Zach again, his sad blue eyes looking for something approval, or perhaps even a little redemption. It was still too early to tell.  
  
“I didn’t do it on purpose. He just... took the keys from my hands and ran off. Yelled something about not needing me and my queer teacher loving ass driving him anywhere.”   
  
Zach paused in his bandaging to look into Chris’ eyes. Behind the anger and frustration there was hurt. And a pain so deep that Zach nearly pulled him into a tight hug and never let go. But that wouldn’t help the situation right now. He needed to know what happened and if Chris was going to be alright. He NEEDED to know Chris would be alright.  
  
“He drove the car round and told me to get in. That he was sorry and wanted to drive me home. I... I got in. I know that I shouldn’t have. Especially because he was drunk, but also for the things he said. But I did... I don’t have a lot of friends. But then he started speeding up, and swerving. I was so scared.”  
  
The tears started flowing from his eyes and Zach couldn’t stop himself. He got up on that couch beside Chris and pulled him into his arms.   
Chris simply rested his head on Zach’s chest, arms still laying limp at his side. But the tears seemed to flow even faster now than before.  
  
“He... He must have lost control or something because the next thing I knew, we were crashing straight into another car. I... He was hurt much worse than I was. Had my seat-belt on and air bag deflated. Ambulances arrived, everyone was taken. I got a quick check up but... I didn’t want to be there anymore. I just... I drove... I... I ended up here... I’m so sorry.”  
  
Chris was shaking a little, trying to get his back his grip on reality. Zach’s strong grip refused to let him go. When he spoke, it was softly and against Chris’ head.   
  
“Chris I... I am so sorry that happened to you. What about your parents? Shouldn’t you call them?”   
  
“They’re out of town with my sister. The house is empty. Didn’t want to go back alone. I just... I feel safe with you. Is that weird?”  
  
Chris looked up, eyes filled with hope. Zach didn’t know what to say. This was the line. He could cut the line here, firmly put Chris back in his   
place and remind him that he was still Zach’s student.   
  
But when he thought about it...This is exactly where he wants Chris to be right now. It just felt... right.   
  
“No. It’s not weird. You don’t have to go back home tonight if you don’t want too. I mean, you are nearly done anyways. You are old enough to make your own decisions.”   
  
Chris smiled his most brilliant smile, making Zach melt at his feet while simultaneously being wrapped around Chris’ little finger.   
But then the smile faded a little at the edges.   
  
“But your job... What if it affects your position? Or your status?”   
  
Chris began to panic in a way he never realized. He’d been so selfish up to this point. He completely disregarded how it would affect his Professor in the long run.   
  
“Let’s deal with that at another time. Right now, you need some rest. You’ve gone through alot in one night, and I think you might crash soon. Here, you can take my room tonight.”  
  
Chris blushed a little at the offer, but realized that the pain meds were wearing off and that dull ache of pain was returning. He could use a little rest.   
  
“Just me?... Or...” Chris hoped his question, although vague, would be understood by his Professor.   
Zach just smiled and let Chris snuggle under the blankets.   
  
“I want to be a gentleman to you. It wouldn’t be right for me to take advantage of you like this...”  
  
Chris grinned a little at the sweet sentiment, but nearly passed out seconds later. He really must be tired.   
  
  
  
6\. Epilogue  
  
The weeks following Chris’ accident, Zach made a point to maintain some sort of boundaries, although Chris spent a lot of his time at his Professor’s place.  
  
“Chris... Don’t you ever go home? Don’t your parents miss you or something?”  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, while channel surfing on Zach’s T.V., and Zach was in the kitchen making popcorn for the both of them as they   
prepared for Friday night movie marathon.   
  
“Zach, you know you would rather have me here. Besides, my parents are so grateful to you that they keep shoving me in this direction. I feel like they are hinting something. I haven’t quite figured out what yet...”   
  
Zach leaned against the living room door frame just in time to watch Chris’ puzzled expression. He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
“Ya I just bet you don’t. I’m sure that it has nothing to do with you about to graduate and them kicking you out...”  
  
Chris merely shrugged and walked over to where the taller one was leaning. He fingered the hem of Zach’s shirt, teasing the hint of skin that lay below.   
  
“Is that what you want Zach...? For me to be out on the streets... No home... No one to tuck me in at night?”   
  
Chris looked up at Zach with his puppy dog eyes. It usually got all the way to this point, Chris would make a move and Zach would back down as politely as he could. Always waiting for the right moment.  
  
“Of course not Chris...” Zach’s voice was a little strained from emotion, and the delicate touch of Chris’ fingers on his waist and hips. “You’ll always have a place here...”  
  
Chris grinned his little Cheshire like grin, and leaned up on his toes a little.   
  
“Zach....” Chris whispered.  
  
“Yes Chris?”  
  
“I want to kiss you.”  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
Chris smiled brightly and lunged forwards, pressing their lips in a soft embrace. Zach felt so much in that moment. So much so that he barely made a move to kiss back till Chris pulled back and stared at him.   
  
“Zach..? I thought you wanted to kiss me?”  
  
Zach groaned as it all caught up to him, and he gathered Chris in his arms, kissing back with such ferocity and with something that felt like finality. This was it. After Chris there wouldn’t be anyone else.  
  
After a few minutes of just making out in the hall, Zach could feel himself straining against the tight fabric of his pants.  
  
“Ngggh.... Chris.... Bedroom....ah.... Now...”  
  
Zach whimpered pulling Chris along the hall to his bedroom. There was tugging and pulling and general removal of clothing as they tried to find their way. It made for an interesting challenge though, Chris fighting to keep their lips together, and Zach fighting to get his too-tight jeans off.   
  
It seemed like forever and too soon all at once when Chris’ back hit the cool sheets on Zach’s bed. With a playful yet heated growl, Zach   
pounced and pinned Chris’ body to the bed.   
  
There were mere seconds that Zach remembers between the removal of the final clothing items, and the first time that their skin began to touch. The contact between their warm bodies made Zach’s cock twitch in agony, and he grunted out his approval.   
  
Chris seemed to pick up on his Professor’s needs, and began moving his hips against Zach’s. It was pure bliss at first... Both thick swollen muscles, dripping their need against each other, and filling them with sharp pleasure. But of course it was soon not enough.  
  
In his complete lust induced haze, Zach lost himself. He knew he went through the motions of preparing Chris thoroughly, making sure he was stretched, lubed and ready... Even slipping a condom on himself... But even for all his attentiveness, Zach was truly lost in those blue eyes.   
  
He could see himself in there, all the passion reflected back at him. It was startling at first, till Zach realized that it was Chris’ own feelings reflecting back at him. With a moan Zach slowly pushed his way into the tight heat in front of him, stopping when he met a little resistance.   
  
Chris was panting and clinging to the body above him.   
  
“Fuck Zach... Please....”   
  
“Since you asked so nicely...”   
  
Zach grinned down a little cockily, canting his hips forwards. Chris moaned wantonly, his head tilting back and hips thrusting up to meet   
Zach’s.   
  
Zach shivered and burrowed his face in Chris’ shoulder, inhaling the crisp scent he loved so much. Seconds passed into minutes, and minutes passed into complete pleasure for Zach. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to last, especially with the display in front of him.   
  
Chris looked like real life porn in his bed. The moaning and panting were nearly obscene, but that tongue of his, always flicking out to moisten his lips. With an obscure noise of his own, Zach bent forwards and captured that tongue with his own, battling it out in a heated kiss.  
  
“Ahh... Fu-Fuck Chris... I’m so close... I-.”   
  
“Do it Zach... Let me feel you shake inside me.”  
  
Chris grinned knowingly, thrusting his own bottom upwards to help give Zach a better angle. Zach of course groaned and nearly pummeled   
Chris into the mattress. Somewhere along the way, Zach was sure he had found Chris’ magic spot, because the kid was shooting all over himself without being touched at all.   
  
With a shout and a groan that he could feel through his entire body, Zach tipped over that pleasurable edge and came as well.  
  
It was some time and a few more orgasms later, that they lay panting and exhausted in each other’s arms. Chris frowned a little then looked up at Zach.  
  
“You... You were so resistant for so long... Why did you give in so easily tonight?”  
  
Zach of course had been wondering the same thing, but as he reviewed the last few weeks in his mind he realized that he had no chance in   
the world of resisting Chris. No matter how hard he tried.  
  
“I guess you could say it was inevitable.”   
  
Chris smiled and kissed a spot under Zach’s jaw, swiftly falling into sleep’s embrace.  
  
END


End file.
